The Deatheater's Daughter
by Don't.Ask.Me.Please
Summary: As a first year persephone is being forced with the burden of killing harry potter but realizes that there are more important things like friendship and love as the years pass
1. Who's Harry Potter

Chapter 1: Who's Harry Potter?

I woke to the sound of my brother's voice ringing in my ears. Can't he get it that I wanted to sleep? It was 6:00 in the morning, far too early in the morning for me to function. Then I realized that I had something to do today.

"Oh!" I jumped out of bed and rushed into my bathroom, mum's wand in hand. I quickly smoothed my hair out so it wouldn't hurt as bad when I ran a brush through it. I spent half an hour in the shower so my mum had to magically dry my hair. One word: ow. I quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a tee shirt. My father looked over me disapprovingly; he hated it when I dressed like a muggle. So his definition: disgrace. Mine: awesome. But I realized it wasn't the clothes, I forgot my robes.

"Oops, I'll be back." I walked back up the stairs, picked out my favorite one; purple velvet with gold embroidered stitching. I looked in the mirror and looked myself over. Good enough.

"Persephone" father yelled.

"Coming, father." I rushed back down the steps. I linked hands with Draco when I got down. My mum gently guided me into the large fireplace and handed me some Floo powder. Me and Draco went at the same time.

"Diagon Alley!" we said in unison. Our parents followed us through. Father brushed himself off in disgust. He hated going through the Floo.

First, we went over to Ollivander's to get me and Draco's wands. Mr. Ollivander said hello and then started on Draco, eventually seating him with a wand of 10 inches, hawthorn, and unicorn hair. Then he started on me.

First he started me on one that was hawthorn and phoenix feathers.

"Most definitely not." He muttered after I was blown into the wall behind me. He then handed me elder and dragon heartstring.

"No,no,no." This time I blew up a lamp. The third wand he gave me was rosewood and unicorn hair. A light halo began to form around Draco's head and the tip of his wand began to glow.

"I think we found your wand and it seems you and your twin brother have brother wands."

"What's that mean?" Draco asked his voice almost rude. How rude, and he wonders why I hit him in the head. And I can answer that for you, because he's stupid and usually a real git. While if you compare him to me, I'm sweet, adorable, but extremely cunning and sometimes-how father says-malicious and that's why I'll be in Slytherin just like everyone in my family.

"It means," Ollivander said, "That you and your sister's wands are alike sharing the same hair from the same unicorn and tis rare ." Draco didn't know what to say after that. Once we were done we paid for our wands and went to get our Hogwarts robes fitted. It seemed that everyone was talking about a boy named Harry Potter. I mean not just in that one shop, I mean, it was more like the whole alley.

"Mummy, whose Harry Potter?" several people looked over at me and then looked at my parents, then nodded toward my father. I heard someone whisper, 'It's probably better that the girl doesn't know." Another person whispered back, "but she must know who the dark lord is." It was two of the shop keepers. And do they think I'm stupid? Of course I know who the dark lord is-or was.

"I'll explain later, sweetheart." Mum answered, after glancing at the women who were speaking. So it wasn't just me who heard them.

"Okay…wait, did you tell Draco?" I asked.

"No, your father did."

"Well why didn't he tell me? Why, am I that unimportant to him?" I muttered.

"Of course not, sweetie." I know that was a lie because she didn't know what else to say.

Back at the manor, I flopped onto the couch in my room and looked out my window. I took my robes off and hung it back into my closet, which was bigger than my actual room. I heard a small wrap on my door and I jumped. The door opened slightly and my mums head poked in the door. She smiled warmly at me.

"Can I come in, Seph?" she asked.

"Yes, mum. Thanks for asking." She sat down next to me and put an arm around me.

"You know you're father loves you right? He's not that affectionate but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you." She rubbed my shoulder and kissed my forehead. After a moment she began to speak again. "Now, I'm sure you want to know what the big deal about Harry Potter is. Well you know how the dark lord was killed and Harry Potter; he is 'the boy who lived'.

"No way?!" I gasped. "So he has the scar and everything?"

"Well I've never seen the boy so I don't know, but we know his story is true. He'll be attending Hogwarts this year." mum said.

"Wow."

"Yes but you know what you have to do?" my father's voice boomed into the room. "I thought you were going to tell her Narcissa."

"I was just about to Lucius." Mums head was held high.

"What?" I hissed.

"Oh, I thought you knew."

"Lucius!" mum yelled.

"We're helping the dark lord come back to power. Harry Potter may seem amazing but he killed the dark lord. And that man was great. Do not deny it Persephone. And Harry Potter murdered him!" he shouted at me.

"Father, I know that. I am a deatheater I should know that. Just because you give a name to the boy who lived doesn't change who he is. But I don't understand, he didn't do it intentionally right? Maybe the dark lord deserved what he got," I raised my hand to stop my father from speaking. "But, I know that there is a plan forming and that I am somehow involved. Just tell me what I have to do." I bowed my head in shame. My father nodded his approval but with a questioning look and I lifted my head and smiled at his praise. Mum looked at me in horror and then she looked at my crossed fingers behind my back as me and father left the room.

"What was that about?" Draco asked me as I walked down to the kitchen.

"Why do you care?" I said, pulling my light blond curls into a ponytail.

"One, because your my sister and two, I don't know that we should."

"I think you're wrong." I always wanted to be better than him. He was always dad's favorite.

"And I think you're just eager to please." He said matter-of-factly. I glared at him but ended up melting anyways. He opened his arms to me and I ran into them. I felt helpless but I didn't realize that this was only the beginning, that my lies and truth were about to become reality.


	2. Hogwart's Express

Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express

The smoke clouded the space in front of me and the only guidance I was getting was from my brother-Draco. But he was no help because he could barely see either. So in other words we were stumbling around like idiots on cement walk way. And on top of it my dad was saying to watch my posture. Flip that.

"Come Draco, Persephone." Said dad.

"Yes father." We said it at the same time. We weren't allowed to call him dad. He said it was better if we called him father, that we'd be more 'disciplined'.

We placed our bags in the compartment of the train and our parents said their final goodbyes till Christmas.

"Be safe, both of you. Mum whispered to us, while hugging us. She must know something isn't right, or at least- well I don't know how to explain it, her motherly instinct? Yeah, that's it.

"We will."

"Love you. And don't forget to write."

"Love you too, mum. Bye." I said. I went over to dad and he gave me a small embrace and said, 'good luck.' I boarded the train and followed Draco into a compartment. Two boys that I recognized as the children of my parents friends were sitting in the compartment.

"Hello," I said "I remember you guys. We used to jinx each other in the lawn."

"Oh, yeah, you're the Malfoy girl." Said in one of the boys with curly hair that was somewhat cropped short.

"Yeah, starts with a "p" I think, Goyle." Said the boy next to him.

"Yes, Persephone it is. And is that your name? Goyle?"

"No, last name actually." He said with something between a smirk and a sneer, like he was trying to choose which do.

"Fair enough." Draco said with a shrug. "Well as you know, I'm Draco Malfoy." He was getting just a little too full of himself but these guys are probably too thick in the head to comprehend. He stuck out his hand and they both shook it.

A thought popped into my head, 'look for the scar', that was the mission. Mine anyways; Draco didn't have to do anything. I just had to look for the boy with the scar. That shouldn't be too hard.

I looked in the other compartments and spotted a boy with red hair and freckles. I knew my father hated his parents so I sneered at him, he's a Weasley, I think. Stupid blood traitors.

"I've heard of you," I said. "With the freckles and all. Your one of those blood traitor Weasley's." his grin soon disappeared and was replaced by a grimace of disgust.

"And who do you think you are." He spat at me.

"I happen to be a Malfoy. I go by Persephone, though."

"Ron is everything alright?" a boy with dark hair, green eyes, and glasses came up behind him from inside the compartment.

"No not really, Harry. This girl here thinks she can just go-"

"Wait did you say Harry, as in Harry Potter?"

"Yeah why would you care?"

"No just curious, my father told me all about you, Harry, you must love the fame, huh." He shrugged. Strange.

"I don't know why people are making such a big deal over me. I'm only a person."

"You saved us." I said. I meant it too. "If he was still alive I'd probably be dead."

"I never thought of it that way and sorry to hear about that too. Ow." He raised a hand to his forehead.

"What? Are you okay?" I said walking towards him. I lifted a hand and brushed away his hand and hair. I gasped.

"The scar, you have it." He winced as I gently touched it with the tip of my finger.

"Stop that!" I retracted my hand.

"I wasn't doing anything." I said. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Harry. Hope to see you soon." This is when I noticed a girl with bushy hair and buck teeth walk in saying, "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." Ron was also trying to turn his rat yellow. Amateur, no not even that.

Ah, here goes little miss nosy Granger. Heard of her to. "Are you doing magic? Let's see it then." He did his thing and she went on until she heard the name of Harry Potter. She gasped then stopped and performed her little magic tricks on Harry's glasses. Blah, blah, blah.

"Hey, do you want to stay with me and Ron the rest of the trip?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ron said, exasperated. The rest of Ron's complaints went like 'Harry no she's a *****! She's a Malfoy! She's a no good ***************! She's a ******* *******, Harry! She's a rotten little ******' I smirked.

"That's an awful lot of words for someone you just met now isn't it?" I said. I walked into the compartment and plopped down next to Harry.

"Exactly, you don't know anything about her."

When we arrived at Hogwarts we were all gathered into boats and taken to the castle. When we walked in a pair of huge doors a woman was standing on the stairs wearing a dress and witches hat. She announced that we would be sorted into our houses in a few moments but first she started to explain the houses for those who were mudbloods. During her speech, I took it upon myself to go look for Draco. As soon as I found him I linked hands with him and he pulled me back over to Harry with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him. When he started talking I was giving myself an internal facepalm. I was standing a little in the back of Draco so I looked at Harry, pointed to Draco, and waved a finger in a circle at his temple. Harry looked like he was trying to stifle a laugh, but composed himself enough to say that he had all the friends he needed. Draco started to walk away with me but I pulled away and gave him a look that said just let me play along. He nodded.

"You're on his side?" he said with fake distrust and a sneer.

"Well, hecks yeah. Your being a real git." Ron smiled at me. A little one and that was like a huge achievement. "Ron, are you my buddy now?" his ears turned red and Harry laughed a little. I honestly meant it. It wasn't like I had to hate them just because I had to pretend to like them when I actually do like them, right? Well, I'll get back to you on that.

Draco walked away and McGonagall leaded us into the Great Hall. Each one of us was sorted and I sort of forced myself into Slytherin since the hat said it would get interesting if he put me in Gryffindor. What, could the hat tell the future, too?

As soon as we walked into the dorm I plopped onto my bed and laid there until an annoying nasally voice started to sound in the room. I opened my eyes to a pug nosed chick that's almost completely in my face.

"Um can I help you?" I quickly sat up and she backed away.

"Hi, I'm Pansy Parkinson, your roommate." Two other girls walked up behind her. One who looked like she was on steroids and the other thin as a twig.

"I'm Millicent." Said the bulky one.

"Hi."

"I'm Arianna Lestrange. But you can call me Ari. I'm your cousin actually. " Said the malnourished one.

"Really? How come I never met you?"

"Oh, we have, the first time we met you threw pumpkin juice in my face." She said. Now that I really looked at her, she had tight black curls and sharp facial features like my aunt.

"I think I remember that. And god, what does my aunt do to you, starve you?" she looked down. Awkward silence told me it was complicated. She looked back up at me and she looked extremely scared to be in my presence.

"Do you really have it already?" Arianna blurted out.

"Have what?" I asked.

"The…" she pointed at her arm.

"Yeah, but it's faded because…"

"Yeah, my mum's is the same, but the dark lords not coming back."

The other girls' eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their skulls.

_She knows…_, the voice said, raspy and dead. _She knows about the plan she's a part of it. Acknowledge it, now. _

"Tell me what you know." I commanded pulling out my wand. Fear was the only way to get what you wanted. Sigh. Arianna took a step back, nearly falling back onto her bed. "Millicent, Pansy, leave. Go find Draco and tell him I found our cousin." She looked defensive-especially Pansy- but quickly ran out of the room. I stepped closer to my cousin who looked like she was about ready to cry.

"You don't want to do it, right?" she said. I lifted my wand higher, closer to her neck, so that it brushed her hair. She froze almost immediately.

"I never thought the daughter of Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange a coward." I said.

"I'm no coward!" she yelled.

"A little loud are we?" I jumped and turned around. Draco sat on the window sill with his head against the side. "A sixth year grabbed his broom and flew me up here."

Draco moved off the sill and went up to Arianna and hugged her.

"What!" I screamed. He let her go and walked to take his place next to me. She analyzed the two of us for a second.

"I remember who she is, Seph. She's got it rough."

"You don't want to do it, right?" she asked again, this time she pulled out her wand and held it just below her waist. She was still looked a little scared but she was getting a little braver. I lowered my own wand so it was equal to hers, head still high.

"No," I said, and then Draco and I together. "We don't."


End file.
